neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Chuko
Chuko is the owner of a retro games store in Planeptune. Profile Appearance A white mouse with large black pacman eyes and a single tiny eyelash on each. On her tail is a light red bow. She wears a light red and yellow apron with two white buttons and the word Chu-ko SHOP written on it. Personality Chuko is a hard working rat trying to run a retro shop. She is not the most honest about her feelings with Warechu. She is friendly as well, helping B-Sha with her phobia of monsters. She has a passion for retro games much like Neptune. Relationships Main Article: Chuko/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri Neptune, IF, and Compa visit Chuko's store one day, and see her depressed. They ask what's wrong, and Chuko explains that her store is closed for the day because all of her merchandise was stolen. The trio agree to help find the thief. Chuko later runs into the trio while they are searching for their stolen Swirl Console. Chuko thanks them for helping catch the thief with coupons for her store. IF asks her to give them to B-Sha instead, since she caught the thief, so Chuko decides to prepare a separate gift for her. The trio ask Chuko if she has seen the Swirl Console, and she tells them that a ninja-looking robot had it. She later finds B-Sha, but B-Sha thinks Chuko is a monster and get scared. Chuko explains that Neptune told her how B-Sha caught the thief, and now Chuko wants to give her thanks. Chuko suggests that she could help B-Sha with her fear of monsters. Warechu suddenly appears, being chased by Kurome Ankokuboshi. Disappointed that Warechu doesn't want to see any of her dreams, Kurome turns her attention to Chuko and B-Sha. When Neptune, IF, Compa, and Steamax return to the city being destroyed, Chuko flashes back to show what Kurome did. Kurome tried to turn Chuko into a monster, but Warechu shoved Chuko aside and got transformed instead. She then used her powers to make B-Sha view everything as a monster, which now sends her into a destructive rage. After the commotion that Kurome caused settled down, Chuko hired B-Sha at her store. Chuko also started visiting Warechu in the Basilicom every day and bringing him official games in hopes that he stops pirating. However, it is quite clear to everyone that Chuko is there to see Warechu as she has fallen in love with him for saving her. Heart Dimension Neptunia H: Trilogy Finale: Into Legend When Nepgear, IF, and Compa come to Chuko's store to recruit B-Sha, Chuko encourages B-Sha to save the captive CPUs. Once B-Sha resolves to help the trio, she asks Chuko if the store would be okay in her absence, given the recent increase in customers. Compa immediately runs off to grab Warechu for the position. Despite Warechu being unqualified (and not wanting to work), Chuko hires him. Ressurection Ending Chuko is mentioned by Compa for assisting all of Gamindustri's forces against the monster horde. A few months have passed since Uzume was resurrected and Chuko yells at Warechu for continually slacking off, telling him to help the customers. Warechu begins to complain about his job, before daydreaming about going on a date with Compa. Upon seeing this situation, B-Sha suggests Chuko acts nicer to Warechu. Chuko gets flustered upon hearing this, stating she just wants to rehabilitate him as an honest mouse. B-Sha then mentions that Warechu might like Chuko if she acted nicely. This then inspires B-Sha to give her more advice at the cost of 1000 Credits. Chuko is surprised that B-Sha would try to get money from her employer, but is curious to know what will happen, so she deliberately accepts her offer. Sub Events Search For a Childhood Game In Chuko's shop, a regular customer is purchasing three games. Chuko thanks him for his patronage. She offers him access to the Regular Customers Wagon as he has been a regular for a while. She wonders if he would like to look. He refuses her offer as he is hunting for a specific today. Chuko asks him what it was called. The customer admits that he only knows he played it as a kid but can't remember the title or the hardware it was on. He remembers it was an action game where one tagged walls with graffiti while skating around the city. He wonders if that rings any bells. Chuko does stock a game with moving graffiti but ones does not skate in a city but an ice rink. She has never heard of the game the customer is mentioning. Since Chuko does not know, the customer is out of luck. He cannot think of another shop that might have this game. He asks that if she ever found out, she let him know. Chuko agrees. Chuko is excited to investigate a rare game even she does not know about. Youthful Extremes In Chuko's Shop, Chuko is having a slow day and falls asleep. A slightly punk teen finds Chuko and declares that he painted graffiti all oer Akiba City. He wants to take Haneda City as well. Haneda is Chuko's turf and she tells him he got guts for trying to take over her turf. She declares she will fill Haneday City with her soulful style of graffiti. The two begin to compete but are cut short by the police. Chuko admits she was being a bit too flashy. Chuko does not want to run away so she decides to get behing the cops to tag their backs. The regular customer arrives and wakes Chuko up. Chuko wakes up and apologizes as she was deep in thought. She was definitely not sleeping or anything. The customer is silent but hands over the money for the games he's buying. He wonders if she found anything out about the game he mentioned the other day. Chuko apologizes as she has not. The regular is in no rush so its okay but he remembers another game he is looking for. It's a game where one endlessly watches over one room in an apartment. Chuko says that cat game is pretty well known. She asks if he wants some peripherals that are in good condition. The customer says it is not a cat but a man in the room. Chuko does not know the game he is talking about. Since she does not know, the customer is done for the day. He promises to come back later to ask about the room game. He thanks her. Chuko thanks him for his patronage. Chuko is sure that the dream that she had was the skater graffiti game he was talking about. The game about watching a guy in a room also seems familiar to her is some way. But without a date or console, she has no idea what it could be. This gets her excited, and she promises to find them no matter what. Quotes Main Article: Chuko/Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Chuko Category:NPCs Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters